edeneternalfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DeniseOdk
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Eden Eternal Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse I'm not quite sure how to change the warrior/class. I deleted the categories on both so it might fix itself, and I'm adding the Classes subcategory to the rest of the classes so even if it doesn't fix itself, the Classes page that's listed there makes more sense.Liosrakia 18:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Admin status hey so you seem to be the big boss around here. Can you grant me Admin status? I think that would help alot with all the work i'm doing- it would give me more access-. If not thats ok just putting it out thereLiosrakia 03:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello I am gladly to help you guys. There is something I have to say, I am unexperienced when it comes to editing Wiki pages. I would be greatful if you could correct my mistakes (If I make any, that is) Or Ambassador Or whatever it is. What I'm really after is being able to edit the css and js files. Apparently, you can't embed style tags. Phooey. Hitsuzen13 04:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) admin status I'm trying to expand the administrator/beurcrat/ambassador (basically the "player staff" ) of the wiki. Could you give me administrator status/beurcreat status so I can start this? It would really help alot. ( if you don't know go HERE) Liosrakia 17:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Quick question! Hello Denise, you wrote on my talk page that i could ask you if i needed anything and... well i have a question about wiki: if i want to make searches redirect to other pages, how do i do that? For example, if i want any search that says "professions" to be redirected to the gathering page. ~Faradays